KOTOR Continuem: Darkness
by SwetPMnkyGrl
Summary: What happened to the companions after the Exile left to join Revan in the Outer Rim? Come find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER**_:_ I don't own Star Wars or any of it's characters in it's vast galaxy far, far away. But I love them (George Lucas: "I know.") and wish to play in their Cantinas. Enjoy. Reviews are greatly welcome._

Somehow they had all survived. She didn't know how, but they had. Malachor V had been destroyed along with Sion and Kreia. In her final moments Kreia had revealed that the Disciple was in love with the Exile, but she had already known that. The Exile cared for Disciple, but it was Atton who had been with her from the beginning. He had been her first companion five years ago when she had first found him in that holding cell. She had awoken in a kolto tank on a planet that was deserted. The only life they were able to find turned out to be an old Jedi woman, Kreia, the Exile herself and Atton. Later she would learn he had followed Revan during the Jedi Wars. He helped to break the Jedi and turn them to the dark side. He had even killed a woman- a Jedi. She had actually died to save him. After that he left the service of the Sith and became a wanderer with a penchant for Pazaak. Whoever he had been paled in comparison to the man who now traveled with her. For the past four years he had been training as a Jedi Sentinel and had even taught her a thing or two about blocking unwanted mind reading and tricks. His sarcastic sense of humor brought light to the darkness of space and his loyalty to her seemed to know no bounds.

In fact all of her companions held the same loyalty. Those left of the Jedi Council had told her she inspired loyalty in people for reasons they did not know and it scared them. Loyalty so complete it was almost as if she controlled her companions in a way. She was a wound in the Force that fed off the death that had lain in the wake of their journey. Others- the Sith- had learned from her ability, but it slowly destroyed them as they sought to devour the galaxy and all the Force Sensitives. They then told her that she didn't truly feel the Force. It was just the death she had caused that gave her power and that she couldn't feel at all. They were wrong. She found her strength grow with every life and world they saved. And she felt love for her companions- none more so than Atton. Before her death Kreia had also told her of Atton's love for her. She kept it to herself; for now was not the time. There was more that needed to be done and a threat that continued to grow in the Outer Rim.

" We've arrived in Nar Shadaa." came a soft voice over the comm. It was Bao-Dur. Clipping her lightsaber to her belt she stood from the corner next to the hyperdrive. The click of it helped her to keep the others from feeling her thoughts. Patting T3-M4 on the head as she passed, she turned the corridor and exited the Ebon Hawk. Atton already stood on the landing pad. He grinned at her as she came down the ramp.

"Good to be back. Not fighting for our lives, but just here to relax."

The Exile smiled " I'm sure we can find a few Twi'lek women to show you a good time again."

" No thank you." he paused for a moment, "Actually, thank you. I never did thank you. If you hadn't of had that premonition and set the mines in the Cantina, I probably wouldn't be here."

The Exile nodded, her smile fading as her mind wandered to her previous thoughts. Suddenly she felt a warm touch on her shoulder and she realized Atton was very close.

" Ariane? Where'd you go there?" He was so very close and his face held a pleading..... a yearning.

" I....." she began before quickly closing her mind and feelings off from him as a loud bang behind her has her reeling around.

" Don't you think you're carrying on a little much. It's not always about rules." Mira walked down the ramp shouldering a humongous dufflebag only half the size of the one that had hit the landing pad seconds earlier. " Besides it's not really an issue anymore. Bounty hunting just doesn't feel the same now that I'm a Jedi, so end of discussion."

Disciple was close behind carrying an equally large duffle. " What's in this thing?" he grunted as he swung it from his shoulder and prepared to throw it next to it's counterpart.

" All those mines and explosives we picked up along the way." Mira replied dropping her duffle like a bag of bricks and checking her wrist bound rocket launcher that had been jostled under the heavy load. Disciple stopped midswing and decided instead to place it gingerly at the bottom of the ramp.

Ariane allowed a small laugh to escape her and Disciple looked up at her with a smile.

" How long are we stayin' on this rock?" Atton groaned loudly from behind her.

"At least a few days." Disciple replied. Ariane felt his hand on her shoulder in a supportive gesture. " Don't you have some unfinished business with Vogga the Hutt?"

Ariane saw Atton's eyes hone in on Disciple's hand, but he quickly looked away and sighed.

" Well, I'll be at the Cantina- minus the psychopathic Twi'lek's. I deserve some jima and a couple rounds of Pazaak after all this." He turned and disappeared down the docking ramp.

" Look......" Mira began, " I never got to thank you. For showing me the Force...... Nar Shadaa.... you know?"

" Watch over Nar Shadaa." Ariane told her. "We'll need Jedi for the future. You know enough to teach others."

" You think so."

" You have come so far."

" And you have so much farther to go. Wish I could.......... but I know that......" Mira seemed to be having trouble getting the words out. Ariane knew it was because she was fighting back tears. Something she never thought she would witness from the ex bounty hunter. " Well, watch your back and......."

" May the Force be with you." Ariane finished for her. Mira's mouth twitched into a small, sad smile and with a nod she turned and also disappeared down the docking ramp.

" She will miss you greatly, Master." Visas appeared from out of the Ebon Hawk.

" I know. I can feel that from her."

" So do I." Disciple said, confusion in his voice.

" We all seem to have formed a Force Bond together. Your teachings, Master, have brought us all together in this way."

" Isn't that a little impossible for all of us to be bonded in this way?" Disciple asked.

" Hmmm. Yes. But then we have seen many impossible things from our friend and teacher."

" Maybe it will help you while you are apart to stay close and keep you all together. I need you all to stay united and watch out for certain worlds...... and each other."

The blind Miraluka paused for a moment before bowing her head and reentering the ship.

" I will watch out for you." Disciple whispered, his hand once again grasping her shoulder. She had wondered when he would make his feelings known.

" No one can come with me. This you know. Revan left all those she loved behind and so must I." Disciple's hand fell to his side. " I need you on Dantooine. Help rebuild the enclave. Maybe by doing this we can rebuild the Order. There are a few Jedi Master's in hiding. I am sure they will seek you out once the Enclave holds students again. Bao-Dur will help you...... as will Visas. She will remain with you on Dantooine."

"Ariane."

" I really need you on Dantooine." He turned her to face him.

" I know and I will go where you ask." he spoke softly, "but I need you to know that....."

" I know." Ariane whispered.

Disciple nodded and sighed. " We are Jedi and a Jedi's life is sacrifice. Maybe it shouldn't be that way. Maybe that's what leads to the arrogance and indifference that destroyed the Council." He paused for a moment. " You love him. It strengthens you."

" I love you all. It is all of you that strengthen me."

Disciple smiled. " Yes, but Atton moreso than the rest. You glow more when you are with him."

" Thank you for your understanding." She pulled Disciple into an embrace. "Thank you so much, my friend."

Disciple gave a groan "Why couldn't I have become a scoundrel and gone to Peragus?" They laughed.

" Levity. Nice." a floating black and grey droid said in a curt voice, " but we have business to attend to."

" Yes GO-TO. Let's go see a Hutt about some fuel."


	2. Chapter 2

A month had passed and they had arrived on Telos. Their ship's crew had been reduced by half. Mandalore rejoined the Mandalorians on Dxun and had taken HK-47 with him at Ariane's request. She knew he'd be happier with the battle loving Mandalorians instead of hanging around peace loving Jedi. GO-TO and Mira had returned to Nar Shadaa and Disciple to Dantooine. Now there only remained Bao-Dur, T3, Atton and Visas, who insisted she stay with Ariane until she left for the Outer Rim. Atton had rented an apartment and spent most of his time meditating. Ariane had yet to let him know what it was she wanted him to do, but as long as she didn't he knew he had more time with her. Meditating he felt connected fully with the Force. He felt her. In these moments the thought of her leaving didn't torment his mind. An hour passed in peaceful silence, but something began to cloud his mind. A small bit of sadness crept in and hung around the edge of his thoughts. Suddenly the door beeped signaling a visitor and interrupting his concentration. Atton's heart flip-flopped in his chest. He opened the door and she was there. He felt like he was sinking.

" Bao-Dur said you would be here." Ariane said.

" Uh, yeah, come on in. We've been working hard bringing in all the fuel shipments. I just needed a little break."

Her eyes traveled the room. "You've been meditating."

" Yeah," he replied softly.

She gave a small smile and sat on the floor in the spot he had just vacated.

" I've taught you all I can. All I know. I've even learned a few things from you. You are a full Jedi Knight. Master, if you wish to be." There was pride in her voice. " I want you to know, you are Jedi. You are who you are now, not who you were. I trust you more than anyone."

" Even Disciple?" he couldn't hide the note of jealousy.

_' Come meditate with me'_ He heard her call to him through the Force. He sat across from her and as he closed his eyes he could hear her whisper _'There is no emotion.'_

He sent his reply_ ' there is peace'_ As they continued with the Code he began to feel her presence fully through the Force. It felt like a warm current running through his veins as they continued on to distant people and places, searching and reaching through the Force. Voices grew more and more distant and soon the only sound he could hear was their own life forces pulsing. The warm current began to envelope him slowly and deeply and he felt himself slip into her mind, something he had never been able to do before. She was letting him in. She........ 'She knows' he thought ' she knows I love her.' That knowledge ran through the current flowing in and around his body. He felt her lace her fingers through his and her breath whispered across his lips.

" Atton, I need you....."

He waited and when she didn't continue he opened his eyes slowly. She was only inches from him and her other hand came up to caress his cheek. He could feel the current grow even stronger as it flowed through and around both of them, seemingly tying them closer and closer together.

_' I need you'_ It was an echo in his mind. Something she had said..... something they had both said. Her face.... her lips were so very close. He pulled her to him, their lips met and the current consumed them wholly and they were caught up in the rush of it. Their clothing vanished in a flurry of movement. He found himself buried deep inside her without knowing exactly how, only that the connection went past that of their flesh and into their minds, into the Force. They spent the rest of the night exploring each other, loving each other, until finally satiated they fell into a deep sleep and Atton understood the meaning of serenity.

.........................................................................

In the early morning hours a lone droid was at work on the docks. T3-M4 was continuing with minor repairs. " Bee, beep dee doot?" the droid hear a noise behind him.

"It's time, T3. Bring up the coordinates, and there's something else I need you to do for me."

" Bee bee boo-ooo." came the reply.

.........................................................................

Atton slept peacefully for the first time in many years. He could feel himself waking and with conciousness he suddenly felt as if something were missing. A slow sadness crept into his mind. Someone was crying. Was it him? His eyes fluttered open and he reached out to pull her to him. Panic slammed him in the chest as he felt only emptiness. He grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around his waist, then ran from his apartment as fast as he could towards the docks. His mind screamed for Bao-Dur and Visas to meet him there. Atton felt as if his feet had turned to lead and time was slowing. Even with Jedi speed he couldn't run fast enough. Bao-Dur came into view.

"Where is she?" Atton gasped.

Taking only one confused second to survey Atton's attire he immediately turned to the dock's computers. "Docking Bay 2B"

Atton took off down the hall. He reached the airlock and could hear engines readying for takeoff. ' No! No, no, no, no, NO!' his mind cried to her. She didn't answer.

The second airlock opened just as Visas and Bao-Dur arrived. A loud blast blew everyone back momentarily but Atton scrambled to his feet and ran after the ship until he reached the force field. Sinking to his knees he watched the boosters kick in and carry the ship past the atmosphere.

Something brushed his shoulder. A robe.

" It was time" Visas stated quietly as he slipped into the clothing she had brought for him.

" Bee dee deet."

"She left T3." Bao- Dur said. "He has a message for us."

T3-M4 wheeled next to Atton and projected a holovid in front of him. It was her.

"My friends, we knew this day would come. T3-M4 has given me the co-ordinates to the Outer Rim. I will join Revan there and try to stop whatever is threatening the Republic. I have left the Ebon Hawk for you. Please continue to look after the key worlds and begin searching for any that can fight. We may need them soon if this growing threat can't be stopped from invading Republic space. Bao-Dur, please look after T3. He's a good and loyal droid and I know the two of you will work together well."

_' I will do as you command, General.' _Even through the Force his voice was soft.

"Visas, join Disciple on Dantooine. You are ready to teach others. Show your padawans the same love and devotion you have shown me."

_' My life for yours, Master.'_

" You will all still feel our bond through the Force and through that we will never truly be apart. I love you all. Until I return, may the Force be with you." With that her image faded.

Atton heard the airlock open and close, knew he was alone, but couldn't bring himself to move. Confusion held him rooted to the spot where he had fallen to his knees. His mind raced with so many questions. Why had she come to him, made love with him, when she knew she was going to leave before the morning? Why hadn't she told him? Why hadn't she left any message for him?

_' There is no emotion' _he heard clearly as if it were his own thought, but it was hers.

_' There is peace'_ he sent back to her. He suddenly felt her smile as if his own lips were curving upwards and knew their night together had been a gift to him. They were connected deeper than their other companions and he would always feel her as if she were curled up inside of him, her living through him, and he living through her.

" Bo dee beet dooop." The droid came from behind a stack of plasteel cylinders.

" What?"

" Bo dee beet dooop." he repeated as another holovid appeared.

" Atton, you have been my trusted friend, companion, Padawan and lover. Ever since I found you in that holding cell on Peragus I knew you would be a Jedi, even if you couldn't see it in yourself. I am sorry I had to leave now. I couldn't bear to say goodbye. I hope that I found a way not to, a way we can be together even if we are galaxies apart. I hope I will always be here with you......... playing Pazaak." He smiled at the familiar words and closing his eyes he reached out to tell her through the Force. She had found a way. She always found a way.


	3. Chapter 3

"We finally finished building. It went extremely fast after the Mandalorians showed up and offered their help. Now the Padawans can begin more extensive training that should have them advancing at a faster pace." Disciple finished his update on the Dantooine Enclave.

" Mandalorians helping to rebuild a Jedi Enclave. Who would have ever believed such a thing." Bao-Dur stated softly smiling at Mandalore who sat across from him.

" We all have our part to play. Revan and Ariane have put their lives on the line. The least we can do is be prepared for battle should it come." Mandalore replied, justifying his aide. " You know how we love a good battle. Who better to help?"

" We were fortunate to have Jolee Bindo, Juhani and Bastila join as Masters, ready to teach. Our first group of Padawans have already achieved the rank of Knight and soon shall be Masters themselves." Visas interjected with her soft voice.

" The Republic has tripled it's forces and will continue to increase as far as they can manage. Envoys have been sent to every planet in Republic space seeking aide. Onderon, Telos and Dantooine are already fully equipped and ready, as they are on the front line should an attack come. Bounty hunters on Nar-Shadaa are also ready to fight as a quasi- army should they be needed." Onasi began his update. " So far no one has felt anything to give us any indication we should expect an attack anytime soon, correct Master Rand?"

They all turned to look at the Jedi standing in the corner. Atton stood looking out the window of Admiral Onasi's ship. It had been four years since she had left and everything seemed to be going according to the plans she had laid out for them. They were ready. Atton looked up at Admiral Onasi and gave him a nod in answer to his question. Even though blind, he could feel the Miraluka staring at him. They had the deepest bond with Ariane and to each other. They both understood the reason their dreams of late had become darker. Ariane was getting closer to confronting the growing threat. Both Atton and Visas had seen glimpses of images, blurred faces, scenery. Most was too hazy to make out, but they knew Ariane had companions, a Padawan, and the growing threat was darker and more powerful than they could have imagined. Their ready may not be enough.

The meeting finally concluded. Onasi slowly walked towards him. " You look concerned."

" A darkness grows."

" Yes, the others have said as much, but they are vague on details."

" There are people- Jedi- fighting with her, but the threat is too strong and the closer they come to it the more they feel consumed by it."

Onasi was quiet, but Atton could feel his mind racing. He wondered if they were truly ready for what might come out of the Outer Rim, and in the back of his mind he wondered......

" I don't know if she is with her." Atton turned to look at the Admiral who stared back, confused. " I haven't seen Revan's face in her mind, but all faces seem hazy. The dark side is clouding everything."

Onasi's eyes lit up at the mention of her name. He nodded and walked from the conference room with Mandalore close on his heels. At the other side of the room Atton saw Visas, Disciple and Mira waiting for him. He smiled at the thought that they were bonded as Carth and the Jedi Masters were.

" Mandalore seemed ready for anything. The Mandalorians have a full number and he seems confidant there are enough of them to take on the threat alone if they have to." Disciple quipped.

" That's what they said before the Mandalorian Wars. That didn't pan out so brilliantly, did it?" Mira chuckled.

Atton smiled slightly. " They had Revan and Ariane against them then. They are significantly stronger this time due to lessons learned and friends acquired. Let's hope they are as strong as they think themselves to be."

" Well, shall we retire to the ship's cantina?" Mira asked hopefully.

" You can go on. I need to go to my quarters and meditate for a little while, but I'll meet you later for a few rounds of Pazaak."

They left the conference room. Visas, Disciple, and Mira turned left towards the R&R wing while Atton went straight towards the barracks. He settled himself in his quarters and began to meditate. Just as in his dreams he caught glimpses of the things seen by those with who he shared a bond. He could hear sounds from the cantina. Disciple seemed to be concentrating on Mira's ample chest as she handed out cups of jima. Visas noticed Atton. She was the only one that could.

' Is he staring hard enough?' she commented causing a chuckle to escape Atton.

He moved deeper into his meditation and could hear Mandalore and Onasi talking about Revan. Deeper still and he could hear Bao-Dur humming to himself as he worked on T3-M4. Even deeper until he could feel the darkness edging in around him. There was a grey mist and a deep violet glow. And there was fear. It was thick and it suddenly elevated as there was a flash of silver light from a lightsaber. Ariane was fighting someone. It was dark and looked more like a dark shadow than a person hazed by the mist. There was a sudden cry of pain. Not Ariane...... her padawan? Muffled shouting. Another flash of violet light mixed with silver. Determination. Then a feeling of wind, hot arrid wind that engulfed him and burned. Darkness consumed his mind and then suddenly there was a searing, blinding pain in his head and chest.

He jumped from his kneeling position on the floor and immediately fell to his knees again as his legs gave way. In his mind he could hear his former companions all cry out as well. He tried to stand again, but crumpled half- conscious to the floor as everything became blurred and dark. He felt empty, like something had been ripped from him. In the back of his mind he heard laughter. An inhuman laughter that died away as he lost all consciouness.


	4. Chapter 4

_NOTE to my Readers (I love you and thank you): This chapter is quite a bit shorter than the others. You write so many pages in a notebook, but once typed out it comes out to half a page. There's something wrong with that math, but I digress. This is one of my favorite chapters as it ends with a bit of a twist and gets the rest of the ball rolling for where the story is going. Enjoy._

A year later Admiral Onasi stood on the bridge of his ship.

" All have responded and will be here for the meeting, sir."

" Thank you, ensign." It was time for the annual report and Carth hoped this year it would end better than the last. After the meeting he had met with Mandalore. Halfway through their conversation Mandalore staggered and then fell against the wall gripping his chest. Onasi had thought the older man was having a heart attack. Minutes later as they put him in a kolto tank he was informed that Mira and Disciple were also being put in for a similar occurance. The medical staff was trying to reason with a hysterical Miraluka that she needed some time in the tank as well when the Admiral entered the med bay.

" You must find Atton!"

The Admiral pulled the nurses from Visas. " What is going on?"

" Pain. Darkness. She is gone.... like she never existed. Find Atton, please." Tears flowed down her cheeks from under her hood. Onasi had sent people to find Atton while he coaxed Visas into the kolto tank. She refused until Atton's unconscious body was brought in. She put her hand to his chest and let out a small sigh. He groaned, but then relaxed back into his unconsciouness.

" My life for yours." she whispered as fresh tears appeared and fell onto Atton's hand.

To the Admiral it was all too clear what had happened. Once revived, the ex-scoundrel's sad and hollow eyes only confirmed what Onasi had feared. The Force Bond between the Exile and the rest had been savagely broken. She was dead.

There was a mad scramble to gather forces, but the evil never came and here they continued to wait. Today they would gather and give their annual updates so the status of their growing forces could be recorded.

' How much longer until evil flies out of hyperspace?' Onasi wondered. He couldn't figure out what was worse: being in battle or waiting for it. He was grateful for every extra day they were given, but he felt as if he were just waiting for the death of the galaxy. That dread was worse than anything except not knowing where Revan was or if she would ever return.

" Sir, all the Jedi Masters are in the conference room and are awaiting your arrival."

Suddenly a sensor began beeping loudly.

" Sir, a vessel has dropped out of hyperspace and is requesting clearance to dock. Signature is 7611-32-46DF2. Sir, that's....."

Carth's stomach dropped. " The Exile's ship."

"Yes, sir."

Carth's mind began to buzz. For the first time as Admiral he was at a loss for what to do.

" Order's, sir?"

" Allow it to dock."

" Sir?"

" Allow it to dock, but I want a containment field set up inside the hanger. Inform the Jedi to meet me there and mobilize two squadrons down there as well. High alert."

" Yes, sir."

Jedi and troops stood assembled in the hanger bay. The containment field stretched behind them blocking entrance to the rest of the ship.

" Is it really the ship she left in?" Atton asked again.

" Yes. ID signature confirmed.' Onasi replied.

" Do we know who's in there?"

" Not a strong enough comm link. They were only able to send out a hailing frequency to request docking."

Just then a ship glided slowly and effortlessly through the hanger bay force field. It was indeed the ship Ariane had taken five years earlier. Minutes ticked by like eons as the ship landed, made ready, and then lowered it's ramp.

" Weapons ready, but wait for command."

Five people emerged, dressed fully in light battle armor and all wearing breath masks that hid their faces.

" I sense two females, three males. Three are human, one Iridonian, and one..... unknown. Their thoughts are clouded." Visas whispered to Atton and the Admiral. Atton sensed it as well.

" State you business." Onasi called.

One of them stepped forward. It seemed to stare for a moment at Atton and the other Jedi before it's gaze fixed on Carth.

" I am Admiral Carth Onasi, please state your names and business."

" Admiral?" came a synthesized voice from the mask. " Admiral Onasi we expected a welcome party, but not one so grand. But it is good to see you......" the one who had stepped forward removed it's mask, "... after so long." The crystal clear voice of a familiar woman rang through the hanger bay.

Carth dropped his blaster. " Revan?"


	5. Chapter 5

" All of our numbers had dwindled to almost nothing, but we were getting closer. Then Ariane came. We were able to rebuild and she taught us things I didn't even know were possible. Then about two years back we took on a new group of Padawans. All those you see here and one other."

" Kalen." a human male named Jason said harshly.

" Yes, Kalen learned quickly. She, Jason and Vi- Den," Revan nodded to the male Iridonian,

" were Ariane's padawans. Kalen quickly took on the rank of Knight and our forces were enough that we thought an attack would be successful in slowing his progress. Ariane, Kalen, and Vi-Den were the tracking party and left for three months. They returned with the information we had been trying to gather for years. The threat is a Sith Lord, but not just any Sith Lord. THE Sith Lord. He was there at the beginning. He has always been there. He calls himself Javid Rama."

" He also had a padawan." Jason interjected wearily.

" Yes, an apprentice. We weren't aware of it at first. It's dark and seemed to blend into it's surroundings. At first we thought it was some form of stealth, but it seems once you are taken on as Lord Rama's apprentice you become something akin to his shadow. It's odd. Something I've never seen before.

After Ariane and the others returned with this new information our Jedi began disappearing. Then Rama and his "shadow" came for us. Ariane was the only one that could hold them off and it seemed that we would be able to retreat and fight another day, but then Kalen turned. She had been feeding information to Rama and was the reason for our missing Jedi. Ariane fought against the "shadow", but it was Kalen that killed it. She was hoping to take it's place as Rama's apprentice, but Rama descended over them and..." Revan went silent.

" Ariane sacrificed herself to save us." Vi-Den finished.

" We came to warn you that Rama's coming." Revan spoke softly.

" What exactly can this Sith Lord do?" Onasi asked.

" He can do pretty much anything you can think of. Ariane was already at a level where she could do things I never thought were possible, but he... he was stronger." Revan's face grew dark.

" How big of an army should we expect?"

" Army? He'll come. Just himself and his new apprentice, Senka. Just as dark as the first, but infinitely more deadly."

" Of course. Trained by Ariane, at a level few have ever been, and then tainted by the dark side." Atton spat. He couldn't imagine what would cause anyone to turn against Ariane and he certainly held no love for the one that cause her death.

" Everything must be ready." Revan continued. " We don't know how long before he will come, but it will be soon and it will be devastation on a new level."

…...…...

Telos was their last stop. After making sure all the preparations were in place, Atton decided a trip to the entertainment sector wouldn't be such a bad idea. He hadn't meditated much since that day a year earlier, but spent more and more time in the cantina. It was late and few people were out. Entering the cantina he saw Jason sitting at the bar. He had wanted to talk more with the padawan. He was Atton's last small link to Ariane. He pulled up a stool next to the young man, who looked as if he were about to fall asleep, but he looked up and nodded at Atton.

" Here to drown your sorrows?" Jason asked.

" And you?" Atton asked noticing Jason's nearly empty jima.

" No, just meditating." the kid snorted then became somber, " Ariane always said to be still and feel the life of a place. You know I was born here, but I was displaced when Malak destroyed it. My parents died and I got shuttled around the sector. I can't even remember how I ended up in the Outer Rim. She found me though. Said the darkness was a threat to the Republic and that I had the ability to feel the Force. Asked if I wanted to train and help her and Revan fight." Jason's voice broke. "She was so beautiful" he choked, half laughing and half crying, " so I said yes. The longer I was with her the more purpose my life had... no more mindless wandering."

Atton felt his throat tighten and tear burned his eyes. "She had that way about her. She gave us all a purpose. A feeling we were special and infinite." Jason nodded and sobbed quietly into his cup. Atton put his arm around the kid. " Let's get you back to your quarters."

" But I only had one..." Jason wailed. Atton smiled and heaved the kid from the stool and they walked from the cantina in silence. Once they were in a less crowded area Jason stopped and looked at Atton as if he were seeing him for the first time. " You were her student. She talked about you. Said you knew everything. That you had the potential to be as powerful, that you shared a bond. She was so powerful, but not enough." His voice began to break again. " He waded through the Jedi and covered her in the darkness and then her beautiful face..." Jason's voice had risen in desperation and now he broke off, unable to speak.

Atton grabbed him by the shoulder. "What? What happened?" he whispered, half wanting to know, half dreading to know.

" No," he wailed " horrible."

A feeling flowed from Jason into Atton causing him to feel sick. Atton suddenly realized the magnitude of power that was coming from the Outer Rim. How it would destroy everything just because it could.

_' No fear'_ said a whisper in his mind.

" What?" Jason gurgled. Atton stared at him. Had he heard it too? He was about to ask when the kid passed out. The sense of doom had passed and was replaced with serenity. Atton smiled and almost laughed out loud.

' Lightweight.' he thought as he heaved the kid over his shoulder and took him to Admiral Onasi's compound.

Later Atton slowly walked back to his apartment. His mind began slowly running through questions, 'What happened to Ariane? What were her last moments like?' Then it began racing frantically, ' Was it painful? Did she not find peace? Was it... horrible?' He squeezed his eyes tight trying to block out the images his mind conjured and the things that Jason had said, but he couldn't. He leaned against a wall and allowed himself to cry. Why did the kid have to say such things?

' _Peace_' a voice echoed in his mind again.

" Visas." Atton murmured. He closed his eyes and meditated. He could see her, but she was sleeping. ' She must reach out unconsciously through the bond,' he thought. The day the bond with Ariane had been severed he had heard her voice through the darkness calling him back. If not for her he might have died from the severity of loss he felt through the Force bond.

"My life for yours," she had said. In that moment she transferred all that she is to Atton, just as she had to Ariane. Only Visas truly understood the pain he felt and in that Atton found a little bit of peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Time passed slowly. A year, then two. Still nothing else emerged from the Outer Rim. The Republic was starting to get antsy. The return of Revan had redoubled the efforts for fortification, but now people were starting to murmur and most wondered if the end would come tomorrow or if they lived in fear for no reason.

On Telos Atton and Mira sat at a table in the Cantina, playing Pazaak. Mira was visiting, taking a break from her duties at the small academy they had on Nar Shadaa. She had flown in the week before when she heard that Mandalore was going to be there visiting with Admiral Onasi and Revan. Visas sat next to Mira, but did not take part in their game, preferring to sit quietly and listen to them talk smack back and forth.

" You're getting better, Mira. That's the fifteenth time in a row that you've beaten me." Atton exclaimed. He had never lost so much in his life.

Mira laughed and Visas gave a soft chuckle. "Well, to be honest, Visas' sending me a peek into your hand and I'm pulling the card I need to the top of my deck."

Atton threw his cards down and looked at the two women. Then his face broke out into a smile and he started to laugh.

"That's good to hear." Visas said softly. Atton realized she was right. Since they had lost... well, he had rarely smiled, much less laughed in that time.

Mira touched his hand. " I'll go get us some jima." she said heading to the bar. Visas scooted her chair closer to Atton.

" She would not want you to be so sad."

" I know."

" I have tried to comfort you. You were hers." she murmured

" I know and I thank you." His hand reached out to touch hers. "You're the only one who understands how deeply..."

" Atton..." Visas whispered suddenly. He had moved closer to her as he was talking. He closed the small gap remaining and lightly brushed her lips with his. They sat quiet, Atton trying to read what she was thinking. Suddenly she moved away. "Mira is coming."

A few moments later he saw her out the corner of his eye balancing three cups in her hands. " Here we go. Three jimas and another round. Promise I won't cheat this time."

" Yes, no cheating." Visas murmured as Mira sat back down and shuffled her cards.

They left the Cantina in the early morning hours. There were no other people about and the lights were out in the seldom used corridors.

" I'll walk you back to your quarters." Atton told them.

" Such a gentleman. Pleeease. Atton we could each kick you ass by ourselves." Mira said. " I can find my own way, but thanks for the offer." Mira took off down a corridor to their left.

" I'll let you walk me." Visas whispered. She laced her arm around his and let him lead her through the darkness although she could probably see better than he could.

" I'm sorry about earlier." Atton blurted. He had been wondering how she felt about the kiss.

" It's to be expected. You are still grieving for her, but you also feel like you should begin to move on. It has been a few years since..." Visas voice trailed off. " But I can not be that for you."

Atton stopped and turned to look at her. "Kindred, but not lovers." he said bringing his hand up to brush her cheek. She gave a shudder and grabbed his wrist.

" Sorry... I..."

" No. The darkness... there." Her head nodded ahead of them as she stood listening and waiting. Atton's heart leapt. He strained his eyes, but couldn't see anything in the inky darkness. Suddenly something darker than the surrounding darkness moved near the end of the corridor ahead of him. Both Jedi pulled their lightsabers. The figure stepped closer and Atton could see it reach for something as well.

" What is it?" Atton asked.

" A shadow."

Atton's heart flip flopped. Could it be? The dark figure did indeed look like a shadow. It was there, but it almost wasn't... like a trick of the eyes. Slowly a silver beam of light extended across the air in front of it. It too wielded a lightsaber, the same color blade as Ariane's. Atton's body went cold.

" Kalen. " he called out. The shadow's head tilted as if contemplating, but did not attack. " Senka?" he tried again. It hissed in short gasps... was it laughing?

" I am. I bring you a message from my Master." it answered. The darkness began to fade from around it and Atton could now see an outline of a hooded figure. " That which you fear... You have little time. My Master comes for you."

" He is coming? To destroy the Republic?"

" He comes to set you free and together we will destroy."

" You are mistaken if you think we will fall to the dark side." Atton cried out.

" You will embrace it. He will cover you in his darkness and you will become it." It slowly moved forward as it spoke and seemed to carry the darkness with it. " There is no choice. He is the dark side." It hissed as it suddenly leapt forward and their lightsabers connected.

In his mind Atton sent out a cry to Mira, Mandalore and Bao-Dur. He felt their reply but wondered if they would reach them in time.

"Tsk, tsk... already doubting yourself." Senka taunted tossing Visas aside with a force push and flipping lightly behind him. Atton turned and connected with it's saber again. They dueled out of the corridor and into the open walkway as Atton felt it attempt to envade his mind. Quickly his thoughts turned to Pazaak. He pushed it far back sending bits of the concrete walkway scattering into the air as Senka dug in and tried to prevent him from pushing it too far. He could feel Visas throwing up mind sheilds and he was able to return his mind to his lightsaber as it leapt back towards him. Suddenly it slid between his legs and he could feel the searing heat of it's lightsaber across his back. He turned to block, but wasn't fast enough and Senka buried it's saber into his side to the hilt. He cried out and fell to his knees. He could feel his insides melting, burning, charring. He could see Visas running towards him and Senka standing in front of him, it's face partially covered by the hood, but grey and mottled by the dark side. It sheathed it's lightsaber and just stood there, waiting, as everything seemed to reduce speed to slow motion. Visas sent out a heal and in the exact same moment Atton felt it begin to stitch him back together, Senka moved. Using his back as a springboard it leapt high and back and came down hard on Visas. Atton could hear and feel her body crush under the impact. Senka grabbed Visas by the throat and hissed as it moved it's face down towards her.

" What do you say in your last moments? What is most appropriate?"

Visas gasped. " My life for yours."

" No!" Atton's mind screamed as he felt her life ebbing away.

Senka put a hand over Visas' face and Atton staggered to his feet trying his best to finish the healing that Visas had started so that he could get to her. A light began to pass from Visas to Senka's hand and Atton's body convulsed as pain shot through him. He had felt this before. Visas life- the Force- was being ripped from her body and absorbed by this creature. Atton fell to the ground almost unconcious. He could hear shouting and then quickened footsteps as he felt hot breath against his cheek. A cold hand encircled his throat. He felt warmth flood his body as he was healed and he could see Mira, and Bao-Dur and Revan as they ran at Jedi speed towards them, still so far away.

" My Master comes for you. There's no use in fighting." It's other hand was lightly caressing his arm. "I know the darkness inside you, Jaq."

He shuddered and then tried to move as it pulled back from him. He could see the bottom of it's face come into focus as his fellow Jedi came closer. A cold, icy feeling crept along his spine and he saw the others finally reach him only to be held back by Revan.

Senka's other hand slithered down between his legs. " Do you remember the day she left? How she felt in your arms before she left you alone?" It pulled it's hood back. " I remember, lover." It released him and turned towards the other Jedi. The normally quiet Bao-Dur let out a roar "NO!"

Senka let out a laugh and simply vanished. Mira was holding Visas where she had fallen and Mandalore was running through the open square not far behind Revan. They helped Atton up.

" What the hell is going on?" Mandalore shouted. Atton glared at Revan standing in front of him.

" Atton..."

His hand struck her before he could think. " Why didn't you tell us?" he yelled.

"What was that thing?" Mandalore asked as he pulled Atton from Revan.

" Ariane." Bao-Dur said.

" She was." Revan replied. " Not anymore."

" No. Not her. She wouldn't have turned to the dark. She wouldn't." Mandalore insisted.

" Atton, Visas is gone." Mira said unbelieving.

They all turned to find Mira sitting on the ground alone with a stain of red.

" She stole her life force and now her body is gone as well." Revan murmured. " Worse than death. She's been erased."


	7. Chapter 7

" _I know the darkness inside you, Jaq."_

" _My life for yours."_

" _My Master comes for you."_

" _Peace."_

" _There's no use in fighting."_

" _No fear."_

" _I know the darkness..."_

" _My life..."_

" _... inside you."_

" …_... for yours."_

Atton jolted awake. Panting and covered in sweat he could still hear the voices swirling in his head. Gasping he closed his eyes and stilled his mind. _' There is no emotion...' _

Warmth settled over him slowly, calming him.

" I'm having them too." a soft voice trailed from across the dormitory.

Atton opened his eyes and looked across seeing no one at first in the darkness. Suddenly a figure shifted and Atton saw Mandalore sitting on the edge of his bunk looking as if he had just awoken himself.

" Nightmares. I keep seeing her face as it once was. Beautiful, courageous. Then it begins to rot and grey until it is so twisted by the dark side that I can't see the goodness that she once was."

Atton remained quiet. It was rare for Mandalore to share air with you, much less his emotions. The older man stood and walked from the room without another word. Atton settled his head back down on the pillow and listened to the hum of the engines for a few minutes. His mind was blank, but soon enough the emotions came flowing back. He thought of the female Jedi that he had killed. How she had first awakened the Force in him and then had died to protect him from those who would torture him for it as he tortured her. He could remember his days hiding out on Nar Shadaa, how he ran from himself and the evil that resided inside. He felt ugly inside. Utterly evil. Then she walked in, wearing only her underclothes, and something in the way she looked at him gave him hope. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. She reached deep inside him and found the beauty that he couldn't find. She saw in him the light and goodness, but he couldn't bear her to look at him that way. He knew the truth. Knew there was nothing but darkness in his heart and that's all there would ever be. So he told her about the Jedi he had killed. Told her how he had broken them and found pleasure in it. How he had fed off their suffering like a leech and left them hollow. But her eyes never faltered, and she had smiled at him. Told him that's no longer who he was and that she could show him the truth of what was inside himself and not the lie that he believed. Now she...

Atton blinked back the tears. He felt so lost. He didn't know what to believe. About himself, about her, about anything. He stood from his bunk and pulled a shirt on before leaving the dorm. The hallway of the Ebon Hawk's port side was empty, but as it opened up to the center he found several of his crew mates sitting around tinkering with different jobs. Disciple and Bao-Dur each looked up at him briefly, their eyes betraying the pain behind them. Seems like they were all having trouble sleeping. He continued on to the bridge and found Mira at the helm.

" Any clue where we are?" Atton asked dropping down into the co-pilot's chair and plunking his feet on the forward console.

" Nope. Still following the signature we found. It keeps jumping around and there's some interference." Mira sighed wearily.

Shortly after losing Visas it was decided that they would no longer just sit around and wait. They managed to find and track a signature left by an unidentified ship. Really all they had to do was follow the darkness that trailed behind it like a manic streamer to find it. They hoped to follow it... follow _her_... to the source. To stop a battle before it could begin. It seemed the prudent thing since Senka had warned that her Master would be coming for Atton. That was something Atton really couldn't understand. Why him? Why not Revan, the ex- Sith Lord, who had power unparallelled by any other Jedi except for Ariane?

" Trouble sleeping?" Mira asked shaking him from his thoughts.

Atton grunted. " What do you see when you sleep?" he asked his mind wandering back to what Mandalore had told him when he had awoken.

" Darkness. It slowly engulfs us and we disappear. Like Visas." her voice was barely audible and the shaking fear behind it sent a chill down his spine. " What are we going to do, Atton? When we find her?" They had yet to talk about a plan beyond finding Senka and her Master, but Atton could only see one way for it to end and a sick feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. Mira could sense his thoughts, but said nothing more as he quickly stood and walked from the bridge back to the dorm.

Atton remembered Ariane and the last night they had shared. _" I will always be here with you" _The thoughts wouldn't stop bombarding his mind. _" What are we going to do , Atton?"_ He didn't know. Couldn't bring himself to think of killing her. _"... even if you couldn't see it in yourself." _It was maddening. _"... always be here..." _All he saw in his dreams was darkness, but there were the voices. Echoes in his mind. _"... can't see the goodness she once was" _Uncertainty and pain. _" I know the darkness inside you" _Alone in the dorm Atton fell to his knees. He pounded his fist hard enough into the floor to leave a dent and cried out trying to make the voices stop. All went silent.

_' I need you'_ the whispered echo brought the tears flooding back. Determination set his jaw and he slipped into a meditation. He would save her as she had saved him, or he would die trying.

**Author's Note: **I was having a hard time deciding where to go next with this story. I already know in my mind how it's going to end, but after chapter 6 I wasn't sure what they would do after Visas' demise. I spent months with chapter 6 in hand, but no clear path as to where to go next, much as Atton felt in this chapter. I'm hoping this is the right way. It feels like it is.

PS. That was my round about apology for taking so long to post. I beg your forgiveness and grovel at your feet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:** _There are lemons in this here chapter. Ye have been warned. That having been said, this chapter is also plain mean._

Worlds away from where the Ebon Hawk was speeding through hyperspace floated an asteroid. At first glance there is nothing strange about it, but a closer look at it's surface and an even closer look inside of the asteroid itself would reveal a small station. On the main floor of this station sits a cloaked figure. A female, her skin pallid and grey from the influence of the dark side, her once beautiful features still present but masked by the malice that crosses them. A small sound escapes her lips, but she quickly silences it and squaring her shoulders rises from her knees and walks the long dark hallway towards the larger chambers. Once inside her eyes are drawn to a bed upon which a well muscled figure lays. He folds back the sheet, slides from the bed and slowly makes his way to where she stands. He is an imposing figure of a man. His broad shoulders and muscular chest tapering down into his pants which are slung low on his hips. As he approaches the woman discards her robe and lets it flutter to the floor. The man smiles seductively before pulling her into his arms.

" Have you done as I have asked?" he murmurs into her ear. She sighs and sinks deeper into his arms.

" Yes, my Master."

" Good. The traitorous blind one is gone and the murderer is on his way to us. Perfect." He pulls the last word out almost turning it into a purr and the woman in his arms pulls him to her in a passionate kiss. " Mmmm. I missed you, Senka." he murmurs.

" And I you, my Master."

He smiles wickedly. "Show me."

Using the force she pushes him to the floor, but only because he allows it, and rids him of his pants. Her eyes darken with desire as her naked form slides over his and she takes him into her mouth. His head lolls back as he takes in the pleasurable things that she is doing with her tongue and before too long he grabs her and throws her to the floor.

She gasps as he roughly turns her over and pulls her hips level with his. " My Lord." is all she can say before he enters her in one swift movement and begins pounding into her relentlessly.

" We shall bring him to our cause, and with his talents we shall rebuild. The rest of the traitors we will kill."

" Yes." Senka hisses as his hips pick up speed.

" Oh, my dear. With your newfound powers I don't think there's a power in the universe that can stop us."

Slowing a bit he leans forward and whispers in her ear. She gives a slight chuckle and then closes her eyes as her Master resumes his pounding rhythm.

(~)

Laying in his bunk Atton groans and turns onto his back. He just can't get comfortable and his mind will not stop it's incessant thinking. He closes his eyes and turns cards in his mind. Maybe a few rounds of Pazaak will silence his brain. Soon he can feel himself slipping into sleep. On the outer edge of wake he feels something slide along his hips and it startles him out of the beginnings of his dream. Sitting up he grabs the figure leaning over him. His heart skips a beat as a small panel of light illuminates the face before him.

" Ariane." he chokes. There are tears in her eyes as she nods.

" Atton, my love." The tears spill over her cheeks and she is kissing him, pushing him back down onto his bunk. She moves down his chest leaving little kisses in her wake and then she is taking him into her mouth. Atton groaned. " This must be a dream." he gasps.

" No dream." she whispers before returning her lips to his length. Atton can feel his chest tighten as tears threaten to overtake him. He can feel her hands on his chest and she glides back up his body and straddles his hips. Then he's inside of her and he can't believe it. It's just as he remembered. Better. Reaching up he palms her breasts as her hips move rhythmically against his.

Ariane throws her head back and sighs, " My love." He can feel her beginning to tighten and he brings his fingers to the apex of her thighs to help her along. " Atton!" she cries out and then she is pulsing around him and all he can feel is the pressure of her around him and it's the most heavenly feeling in the universe. She slows but never stops and he can feel it building deep inside. His hands move to her hips and Atton pulls her to him a little quicker each time. He can feel the pressure building in her body again as well. Suddenly the pressure becomes greater than anything he can ever remember and he gasps sharply at the sensation as he feels her hands covering his.

' Something's not right.' his brains alerts him and his eyes move to Ariane's face. She is laid over him with her arms on either side of his head and over her shoulder he can see another figure behind her.

" My lovers." she croons as her face changes to a sickly greyish tone and the face of the figure laying against her back comes into focus. He's leering at him and Atton feels sick as he realizes what is happening as the other man brings his face into the crook of her neck and kisses her.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Atton hit the floor with a bone jarring thud. He's thankful for the pain that makes his mind momentarily blank. Curling into a fetal position his body is racked with sobs that are so deep they make no sound. He doesn't know how long he's laying there, but slowly he feels a warmth creeping into his mind. It flows from the force and Atton clings to it.

_' Peace' _comes the call to his mind and it soothes his aching soul.

He whispers to the darkness of the dorm, " Visas?" The warm current becomes stronger and soon Atton can feel sleep overtake him once more.


	9. Chapter 9

" What the hell are you doing on the floor, boy?" Mandalore's voice startled Atton awake. " And naked? You been drinkin'?"

Atton glared at the older man but said nothing as he stood and wrapped his robe around him. Mandalore's eyes narrowed as he studied Atton, but he said no more as the young pilot gathered his clothes and left the dorm.

A quick clean was all he wanted right now, but as he limped down the corridor Atton realized he would have to make a pit stop in the med bay. Finding it empty he thanked the Force under his breath and set about rummaging through the various cabinets.

" Atton?"

Closing his eyes and heaving a sigh he continued his search. He so did NOT need this right now. " Lookin' for a med pac." he ground out.

" What for?" Disciple asked. Atton had to suppress the urge to turn and glare at him. So slight it was almost a faint breeze, he could feel Disciple reach out through the Force and give him the once over. Atton jumped and turned as if Disciple had felt him up.

" Hey!" he shouted, but the sudden movement caused a pain to shoot up his leg to his back and he had to grab the sterile looking bed in front of him to keep from falling over.

" Let me see." Disciple ordered.

" Look, I don't have time for this Disciple, just..."

" Mical."

" What?"

" My name is Mical. When are you going to stop calling me Disciple?"

Atton shook his head at the absurdity of the situation. " I just need a med pac."

" Let. Me. See." Disciple ordered again crossing his arms in front of him. Atton had never seen him look stern before.

" Bantha fodder! Fine." Atton yelled laying on the bed. Disciple moved his hands over Atton reaching out with the Force and Atton could feel something snap back into place and the pain in his leg subsided.

" How did that happen?"

" Fell out of my bunk." Atton's mind flashed back to his dream and Disciple sensed it for a split second before Atton's Pazzak game snapped back into place. Disciple's face seemed to change colors, several different, before settling on a greenish tinge and Atton thought for a moment that the healer was going to be sick.

" I see her too. In my dreams." he whispered, barely audible.

" Seems we all are." Silence stretched between them. " What do you see?"

" I'm on Dantooine and she's there, overviewing the progress we've made. The Jedi we've found. Then I can't breathe. She's choking me and all the Jedi in the academy are either dying or following her into the dark. Then everything goes black."

Atton said nothing as he rose from the bed. Disciple turned towards the cabinets and began restocking the items that Atton had thrown about. Gathering his clothes Atton took a tentative step and felt no pain. At least not in his body.

" Thank you... Mical." he whispered as he walked through the doorway. He could feel the other man smile and it brought a slight smile to his own lips.

_' The bond, use it.'_

Where did that come from? A thought came to Atton that both warmed his body and chilled his blood. It was time for a talk.

(~)

Atton stood in silence as his four companions took in everything he had told them. He explained his dreams, although he did leave certain details out of some much to the relief of Mical who started turning red at his first mention of it. He told them he was sure that all of their dreams were being planted in their minds as they slept. He also explained the voice that he had been hearing through the Force and how he was sure it was Visas trying her best to reassure him through the bond.

" Mental warfare? A very sound strategy. Why wait when most of the work can be done before you even meet your foe? I don't know about the other though. Are you sure you're just not hoping that it's Visas? We all miss her." Mandalore stated.

" No, it makes perfect sense as well." Mical piped up. " When we Jedi die, we become one with the Force. And since we can all sense each other through the Force bond that we share it makes sense that Atton can still hear Visas at times."

" Yeah, okay, I get that, but Atton, are you sure that it's Visas talking to you?" Mira questioned.

" Who else would it, **could** it, be? I doubt Rama would want us knowing that they could engage us in mental warfare from so far away. Why give up your best weapon? He could have us completely doubting ourselves and ready to cross to the dark side before we even see his face." Atton's voice wavered on the last word. He had seen the face of their enemy and the look in his eyes had been enough to scare him. Hell, it had been enough to scare Jaq and that was a hard thing to do.

" So, what do we do about this?" Bao- Dur asked.

" Maybe one of us could block the incoming mental attack while the other's sleep?" Mira offered.

" That may not be a hundred percent and we are stretched a little thin on manpower." Atton explained thinking about the time he spent torturing Jedi and how few Jedi had the power to withstand a mental attack of this strength. " But it's better than nothing. Maybe also the knowledge that our mind's are being messed with will also help us resist a little better. We'll set up a watch and take turns."

The others nodded and slowly dispersed through the ship and back to what they had been doing before Atton had called them together. Mira lingered behind and followed Atton to the bridge.

" We're getting closer." she stated as Atton settled himself into the pilot's chair. " Can you feel it? The dark side is clouding everything."

" Yes." Atton murmured as a shudder ran through his body. " I can feel it."

**Author's Note:** I put the final chapter down on paper today (it's been in my mind for some time). We are getting close to the end, my friends. I can feel it. As a side, I'm not too fond of this chapter. I want to stick my tongue out at it and call it names. Bantha fodder!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** _Sorry for the delay. I was having trouble with this chapter. That and I have a hard time writing fight scenes. I pretty much suck at it, I think. Here's to hoping you don't think so, but accept my apologies if my suspicions turn out to be true. _

" You called us to the bridge?" Atton called to Mira as they all piled in the corridor behind him.

" We've found it." she stated simply nodding towards the large asteroid off the starboard side.

" An asteroid?" Atton asked.

" That's no asteroid... that's a space station." Mical murmured behind him. Atton glanced at the kid and shook his head, then turned back to the matter at hand.

" Swing around and see if you can find an entrance anywhere."

Mira guided the ship carefully and soon they found what looked like a small landing pad and docking facility. " Should I just dock us?" she asked.

Atton shrugged. " I'm sure he knows we're coming anyway."

" If he doesn't you can be sure that _she_ does." Mandalore added.

(~)

They fanned out and checked several corridors. There was no sign of anything. The scanners had only picked up two life forms, but that didn't account for any droids that might be lurking. They found none. Atton was a little surprised, but even more so scared. Atton knew Ariane's power. Knew it was beyond any of them. Her Master had to have equal or more power in order to have turned her so easily. What had seemed like a good plan now seemed foolish, but if they couldn't stop them here... Atton shuddered to think what might happen to the Republic if they should fall. Mical had been left onboard the Ebon Hawk with instructions to leave and return to Republic space if anything should happen to the rest of them. He could also help by healing a lot better if he wasn't distracted by fighting and his power had grown as such that he could heal them as long as he was in close proximity.

Walking down the main hallway they found what looked like a door made of dark purple water.

" What the hell is this?" Mandalore asked putting up a hand to touch it. His finger slid into it easily, but he suddenly pulled his hand back, his metal glove fingertip missing and singed.

" Plasma, perhaps?" Bao-Dur guessed. He had never seen anything like this before.

" Can you bypass it?" Atton asked.

" No." came a hiss from behind them and they all turned. " You can only pass through if you're of the Dark side. Anything of light is burned by it. You're getting soft in your old age, Mandalore." Senka was moving toward them slowly and the light seemed to fade as she walked through it. " It was foolish of you to come here, but expected."

Mira fixed her rocket launcher and shot one in front of where Senka stood. Through the fire and smoke she stepped lithely as if nothing at all had happened.

" Ariane..." Atton began and then felt a pain like that of a knife in his head. Quickly he threw up his mental defenses and the pain subsided. His companions were not so lucky.

" I knew you were the one, Jaq. The others don't even have a fraction of your power. Come with me and give yourself over. This doesn't have to be painful, unless you want it to be." Senka purred.

" Ariane. You can come back with us. Leave this. You can always come back to the light."

" Really? You're going to try that on me? I thought you were smarter than that, Jaq."

" Atton, strike her down..." Mandalore yelled as he sank to the floor. Mira was curled in a fetal position next to him and Bao-Dur was still standing, but sweat poured from his brow at the effort of keeping her out of his head.

" You should really listen to him, Jaq."

" Stop calling me that." Atton said through clenched teeth and ignited his lightsaber.

" Ooooh. Playtime." Senka laughed then ignited her own saber and sprang lightly into the air before Atton had a chance to move. He brought up his saber and sparks flew as the two connected inches from his face. Suddenly he saw another saber out of the corner of his eye swinging towards him. He rolled to the side narrowly missing having his ear taken off. He could smell the scent of burned hair and the smoke curled around his face.

He had no time to pause however because she was already behind him. He jumped to avoid the swing at his legs and kicked off the wall to avoid another swing at his torso. This was enough of a distraction that Mira was able to fire off another rocket and Bao-Dur moved in with his own yellow saber ignited and swinging in a wide arch towards Senka's shoulder. She sidestepped both and Bao-Dur was blown back by the force of the rocket. His body hit the wall and fell with a dull thud to the floor. Mandalore set off a series of shots having to move rapidly to keep up with Senka zigging across the hallway. Atton moved in and dove for her feet, managing to grasp one as he sailed past. She crashed to the ground and he kicked off the wall and doubled back to come down on her, but she sent out a force push that slammed him to the ceiling. Recovering quickly he landed on his feet to find her fifty feet down the hall. Mira had run to Bao-Dur's side and was trying to heal him, but Senka was having none of that. She threw the other woman and Atton caught her as she flew past the force of her body sending him sprawling and out of control. Then a familiar pain shot through Atton and he rolled Mira off of him in time to see Senka absorbing the life force from Bao-Dur. The Iridonian shuddered then went deathly still. Senka stood and rolled her head about her shoulders.

" Mmmmm, tasty." she murmured and Atton watched in horror as Bao-Dur's body vanished like a pile of flaking ashes.

_" Mandalore, get Mira back to the Ebon Hawk now."_ Atton sent to the older man and sensing their dire straights he complied while Atton rushed towards Senka once more. Just as Mandalore closed the main hall door behind him Atton found himself suspended in mid air unable to move.

" You let them get away." Senka pouted. " No matter. We only wanted you anyways. Thank you for making it so easy."

She released him and he landed, but his ankle twisted beneath him and he heard a sickening crack. Pain shot through him and the urge to throw up was strong enough that his mind momentarily dropped it's guard. Then everything went dark.


	11. Chapter 11

" _Atton"_

" _Atton, please."_

The voices over lapped in his mind and a part of him knew that his friends were trying to contact him, but why. Pain lanced through him and his body jolted, but his eyes refused to open, his voice refused to scream. Darkness seeped in like a black vapor curling through his thoughts and feelings, sending him spiraling into the void.

" _I know you can hear me. I know you can feel me in your mind. Let me inside so we can get this over with. Your resistance is impressive, but I am bored. Let's get to the good part."_

Atton recognized the man's voice from his disturbing dream and instantly his guard slid back into place. The black vapor dissipated and he felt throbbing pain as his mind returned to his body. Still his eyes refused to open and he knew that he was severely fatigued. It was taking all that he had to keep his mind closed off. A hand trailed down his chest and he felt his insides begin to knit back together. Pain radiated as the nerves connected and the healing stopped. Finally his voice found itself.

" Arrrrrrghhhhhhh!" his eyes snapped open at last and he found himself staring into the dark wide pupils of the Sith Lord Rama.

" Wonderful. He's awake, Senka."

Atton was released from the force hold that had him suspended and he bounced like a pebble on the hard floor.

" Gentle, my pet. I don't want blood stains on the floor. It's so hard to get it out of the tiny cracks."

" Sorry, my Master."

Lord Rama chuckled and Atton saw his feet come to stop in front of his face. Kneeling, Rama lifted him by the hair on the back of his head so that he could look him in the face. " Now, I could torture you, but I know that you were a master of the art yourself. Although pain seems to lower your ability to block me from that delicious mind of yours. Oh, there are so many wonderful flashbacks to be seen. Torture, rape, mental anguish! You were very colorful in your choices, Jaq. Hmmmm, I think the best thing, and the most fun, would be for us to duel, don't you think? I'll give you a fighting chance, as they say. That and when I gut you, I imagine the pain will be severe enough for me to sneak inside and get a better taste." Ignoring his earlier comment to Senka, Rama slammed Atton's head on the floor and pain exploded through his cheek and jaw and he could feel the blood seep out as a muffled grunt left his lips.

" Marvelous! He agrees. Senka, be a dear and patch him up so that he can fight." He stated running a hand appreciatively over her backside as he walked past her. She smiled and walked over to kneel next to Atton. Warmth spread through Atton's body as it was healed and the barriers in his mind firmly shut. " There now, it'll be a little more of a fair fight."

Atton grabbed Senka's hand as it began to slide away and his eyes looked into hers imploringly. "Ariane" he murmured. She turned to look at Rama who's eyebrow shot up in an amused way and he nodded. Looking back down at Atton she brought her lips next to his ear.

" I remember the night I left. I remember the feel of our skin sliding over each other and the taste of your lips. I look forward to the moment when both you and my Master are buried deep inside me, fucking me until I scream."

Atton had never heard that word from her lips before and the context in which she used it left him trembling with rage. He snatched his hand away and stood drawing his saber from his belt. From across the room Rama smiled at him with hooded eyes.

" Don't worry, I'll let you have the front. I'll take the back." he murmured and with a yell Atton ignited his saber and charged at the Sith.

(~)

" I'm still reading three life forms." Mandalore shouted from the center of the Ebon Hawk.

" Should we go back? We can't leave him there. They'll torture him!" Mira cried as Mical began healing her broken arm.

Mandalore strode in. "We can't right now. Neither of us can fight until you get patched up and I get my implant repaired." He pointed to his head and the blood oozing from his ears. " Did you try his comm? We're you able to contact him?"

" Unfortunately no. But it didn't feel like he'd been taken by the dark side. I believe he was just unconscious for awhile so I didn't bother with the comm. I did feel anger from him a moment ago, though." Mical answered as he continued working on Mira.

" We have orders to get back to Republic space and warn the others. We've already lost Bao-Dur."

" To hell with that!" Mira yelled. " We can't leave him behind."

" He's as good as gone, Mira!"

" Enough." Mical held up a hand. " Let me finish patching the two of you up first and then we can decide the best course of action. From what you've said the Sith Lord seems interested in Atton alone so I believe we are safe for the moment. But I am afraid, Mira, that Mandalore may be right. Atton may be as good as gone."

(~)

" Come, come now. Are you even trying?" Rama taunted as he slammed Atton back easily with a force push. Sweat ran down Atton's forehead into his eyes, stinging them as he righted himself with his own force push and spiraled through the air back towards Rama, his saber a spinning circle of green. They connected and Atton pushed with all his might. " You don't want to share. I get it. That's fine. You can have me all to yourself. I'll even let you be on the bottom."

Atton jumped back and stood across the room catching his breath. A sinister smile broke out over the Sith's face and then lightening flew from his fingers. Atton jumped out of the way, but wasn't fast enough as one bolt stabbed through his shoulder blade and out through his chest, the wound immediately cauterizing. The burning seemed to go throughout his body and anger bloomed, dark and red, beneath his eyelids. He turned and felt the dark mist trying to enter his mind as his lightsaber fell from his fingertips.

" Well your saber skills are shit, boy, but your mind is the thing and the other can be taught. And you're so cute. Especially when you're angry. You'll make a fine apprentice indeed." In a flash the larger man was next to him and sliding his blade forward towards his stomach. Atton threw his hands in front of him and held the blade centimeters from his hand by using a force push. Atton could feel the darkness radiating off the Sith Lord, threatening to engulf his mind. Scenes of all the people he had tortured flashed in vivid red behind his eyes. Pushing harder with the Force against Rama's lightsaber blade he closed his eyes and tried even harder to close off his mind.

A dark chuckle was heard. " You can't stop me from getting inside your head, Jaq. I will find a way through those effective blocks of yours."

Despite his hardest effort Atton realized he was right as he felt a tiny tendril of darkness creep inside, but he couldn't give up. He had to keep trying. He had to save her.

" She's mine. And soon you will be, too." A hard push and Atton could feel his defenses crack. He tried to rebuild the blockade, but his hand was searing. The blade had pierced through his first hand and the pain was enough to distract him long enough for the darkness to seep in. He fell back slightly, his eyes still closed. He could feel and hear the lightsaber pull away from him and swing around as it made to break his body so that they could then break his mind. Blackness lurched through him as Rama focused his mind upon Atton completely.

_' I'm sorry I couldn't save you.'_ he called out through the Force and heard the blade slash through the air multiple times. He felt the spray of blood as it hit him across the face and chest, but it was not his. Exhausted he opened his eyes to find three dismembered pieces of the Sith Lord in front of him and a silver glow. Focusing, he saw Senka standing just behind the severed body staring at him... waiting. She resheathed her lightsaber and her body lurched before falling to her knees in the pool of blood that continued to grow. Her head was hidden from him, but he watched as the pallid gray of her skin began to become rosy, the scars smoothing over to reveal healthy skin beneath. Atton stepped over the grisly remains and reached a hand towards her.

" No." she gasped, her voice barely a whisper. " Give me a moment." Atton's mind was whirling. What the hell had just happened? Finally her body stopped shaking and he could see her shoulders relax.

" Ariane?"

She raised her head to look at him and the sight of her beautiful unadulterated face caused him to fall to his knees in front of her.

" You were the only one." she breathed. " I had to make him think he had me. Had to lead him to you. You distracted him long enough for me to strike. I'm sorry. It was the only way I could think of." Her voice came in deep breaths. " I'm so tired."

He pulled her into his arms. " You can rest now."

" No. There's one more thing. But I need your help."

Atton nodded and they closed their eyes. Focusing, he allowed her to lead him through the current of the Force and deep inside her he found a small spark of light that began to grow until it radiated outwards from them and shot off into the distance.

He felt her body go limp in his arms. He held her, feeling her heartbeat against his chest and the warm current that flowed through the Force from her to him and back again.

_' I love you.'_

" Atton!" the startled voice static blared over his comm.

Pulling it from his belt he tapped the button on it's side. " I'm here. I've got her. I need you to come and get us."

" Is she alright?" Mical called.

" Better than." Atton replied smiling to himself.

" You'll never believe what the hell just happened here, Atton." Mandalore's voice sounded almost gleeful.

" We're coming to get you." Mical radioed before silence fell over the comm.

**Author's note: **_This is how it always ended even before I started writing. It was such a relief to get this down and out of my head, you have no idea. Or maybe you do ;-) One or two more chapters to wrap everything up. Big thanks go out to all who have been reading this, have faved it or me. HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed: Eragon Peep, Nom Opii, Bloody White Rabbit, and artilyon-rand. Makes me feel that my crap isn't so crappy after all. Much love._


	12. Chapter 12

Atton strode aboard the Ebon Hawk with Ariane cradled in his arms. Mandalore met him at the top of the ramp and together they walked in silence to the med bay where Mical was waiting. Walking through the doorway, Atton stopped short and in his shock Mandalore eased Ariane from his arms and laid her on the only available table left.

" I told you you wouldn't believe what happened." Mandalore stated and Atton could hear the smile behind his helmet.

" Atton." the soft feminine voice called his name and it snapped him out of his stupor.

" Visas?" the tears were welling in his eyes as he took in his friend that he thought he had lost forever. A smile formed on her lips and she wrapped her arms around him.

" I have missed you."

Over her shoulder Atton could see Bao-Dur lying on one of the beds, seemingly sleeping.

" Is he going to be alright?" Atton asked.

" Yes, he will be fine in a few moments. The transition back is disorienting and I had a much longer time to adjust before she brought us back."

" Back?" Atton pulled away and searched the Miraluka's face.

" Yes, she absorbed our essence, the Force, but left us intact. We were still inside her, giving her strength. It was something Nihilus did often, but he consumed the Force that he took. She was able to add it to herself and we were able to coexist inside her."

" It was you talking to me through the Force." Atton stated.

Visas shook her head. " No, it was Ariane. She was able to send out to you while Lord Rama's guard was slightly down, but it had to be brief and not very often else he might suspect. It took a lot of power for her to be able to hide her true face from the Sith. Towards the end she almost lost it all, until you came and she was able to absorb Bao-Dur. Ultimately it was your ability to block the Sith Lord mentally that allowed her the chance to strike."

" Will she be alright?"

" Physically yes. She just needs some rest in a kolto tank." Mical called out as he injected Ariane with something.

" Mentally, I don't know." Visas finished her voice going even quieter than normal. Atton felt a surge of sadness rip through him as everything jumbled through his mind at once. She had done things she normally would never have done and Atton knew, more than anyone, how that could eat at a person's soul.

" We need to get back to Republic space." Atton said snapping everyone's attention back to the task at hand. Visas followed him to the bridge as he input the coordinates.

" Are you sure the Sith Lord is dead?" she asked.

" He is. I made sure he couldn't rebuild himself like Sion was able to. I jettisoned him piece by piece into space." he explained and looking out the front of the Ebon Hawk showed a tiny dot in the distance, the remnants of a torso, floating out into the blackness of space. Visas nodded her agreement and Atton pulled the controls back, lifting the Ebon Hawk from the landing dock. As he sidled up next to the torso remnant he kicked on the afterburners and left ashes in their wake.

(~)

" Atton." the weak moan awoke him from sleep. Lifting his head from the side of the bed his hand squeezed the hand that he had fallen asleep holding.

" I'm here." he whispered in the dark. She shifted her position slightly and pressing her eyelids tightly she turned her head from him. He could feel the sadness radiating off of her.

" It's over." she stated and Atton nodded.

" Yes, he's dead. You killed him."

" It's all over." she murmured and her fingers clenched his then pulled away from him.

" Ariane..." she turned her back to him and he could feel the overwhelming sadness mixed with a sense of relief.

" You need to do it Atton. All the pain I caused you. There's no one I trust more and there's no one that deserves it more than you."

Silence stretched between them as Atton took in the meaning of her words. " I won't do that."

" You will. You need to. It was so easy at times. To let the darkness flow through me. I can't live like this knowing that I have that inside me. If it ever truly takes me no one will be safe. You know this. You have to do it."

" No. Never."

" Atton, please." she turned her face towards him and he saw the tears making slow tracks down her cheeks. There was so much pain there on her face. He took her hand in both of his and brushed his lips along the knuckles. She shuddered then tried to pull away, but he held her firmly. " Don't do that! You remember that dream you had? That nightmare? It was real Atton. It was what was really going on at the time. You know that and yet you look at me like that. Like I'm some sort of messiah sent to you from the Force itself. Kreia was right. You are a fool."

" Ariane. You did what you had to in order to protect us all. You think what you did was so bad that you can't come back from it? You're wrong." she huffed at him incredulously and Atton did something he had only done once before. He opened his mind and let her inside. Let her see with his heart his memory of a dying female Jedi, her face bruised, her body broken by his hand. She had seen it before so many years ago when he had told her the tale and now he reminded her of the darkness that he had once held in his heart. " You showed me that I didn't have to be that person. And you helped me become a better one. You only skimmed the surface of the black, I was dipped in it. What I did, I did it because I enjoyed it. I loved breaking people, watching them scream in pain, laughing as the life dimmed in their eyes or their minds became so hollow and broken they were as good as dead. If I can come back from that, be loved regardless of it, learn to love, find the will to live and be a better person, than you can too, Ariane."

A choked sob escaped her lips. " It hurts so much. So much more than anything... to know that I hurt you, that I let him touch me, that I let him..." her eyes squeezed shut again.

" I can show you how to block it. I can show you how to put it aside so that when you see the memories it's like it happened to someone else. You'll never forget, but it will dull the pain and we can start again. You gave everything back to me and you gave me things I didn't even know I was missing. Let me do the same for you. Please, Ariane. Don't give up now. Not when you've fought so hard for so long. Not when you've given hope to all of us and taught us how to live again. Not while I still breathe because I couldn't bear to lose you again."

Ariane grabbed him and threw her arms around him and her sobs came loud and throaty as she released all her pain onto him. He took it, he welcomed it, and when she finally quieted he smoothed back her hair and kissed her gently.

" You really are a fool." she laughed still shaking from crying.

" Yes, but I'm your fool." he murmured as his lips closed on hers and he felt peace wash over him.

The End

_Hope you liked it. I thought about having Atton helping her do what she proposed, but after all** that** they both deserved their happy ending. _


End file.
